Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to compositions and methods for ameliorating age related maladies and particularly to compositions comprising at least two of one or more unsaturated fatty acids (UFA); one or more nitric oxide releasing compounds (NORC); one or more anti-glycation agents; and colostrum and their use for ameliorating age related maladies in animals.
Description of Related Art
Aging is often characterized by a decline in physiological and biochemical functions including lowered immunity, decreased cognition, loss of muscle strength, loss of balance, and increased oxidative stress. Increased oxidative stress often initiates a cascade of pathophysiologies such as type II diabetes, Alzheimer's disease; heart disease and lowered immune response. Consequently, aging may lead to several chronic diseases, cancers, increased susceptibility to infections, and increased risk of falling leading to injuries, and can lead to an overall decline in quality of life for the individual.
Cognitive impairment may manifest itself in many ways, e.g., short-term memory loss, diminished capacity to learn, diminished rate of learning, diminished attention, diminished motor performance, and/or dementia, among other indicia. In companion animals, loss of cognition may result in various undesirable behaviors. For example, they may not respond to their name or familiar commands, may get lost or confused even in familiar surroundings, may no longer greet or respond to their owners or visitors, may exhibit diminished daytime activity, may walk in circles, may shun affection, and may lose bladder or bowel control.
Loss of muscle strength contributes to frailty, loss of mobility and loss of independence. Loss of balance disrupts everyday movements like standing and walking, it also increases the likelihood of falling.
Decreased immunity lowers the body's ability to fight off infection. It also lowers the body's tolerance of its own cells thereby leading to an autoimmune disorder. Decreased immunity also leads to slower wound healing and lowers the effectiveness of immunizations. The immune system's ability to detect and correct cell defects also declines, which results in an increase in cancers associated with aging.
Oxidative stress has been implicated in a variety of pathological and chronic degenerative processes including the development of cancer, atherosclerosis, inflammation, neurodegenerative disorders, cataracts, retinal degeneration, reperfusion injury after tissue ischemia, and defense against infection.
Though advances have been made, there remains a need to develop compositions and methods useful for ameliorating age-related maladies, particularly in aging humans and other animals. Compositions and methods for enhancing and maintaining immune function, enhancing and maintaining cognitive function, enhancing and maintaining muscle strength, enhancing and maintaining balance, and reducing and mitigating oxidative stress are also needed. Such therapies would be useful to improve the overall quality of life for all involved. For companion animals, these therapies would lead to improved owner satisfaction and would improve the owner-companion animal bond.